Never Anger the Hp verse
by Cloud av
Summary: What if the Hp verse had enough of Plagiarists and wanted revenge, what if the hp verse put the Plagiarist into position of extreme pain or/and humiliation? watch as the Plagiarist experience pain untold before in so many way's! Romance, humor for us Plagiarists haters! for the Plagiarists.. i guess unending fears of hp verse actually being real and more?


Chapter one, a Plagiarists cries alone why me the answear from fate is i am a bitch to you because you are a plage upon makers and creators of all kinds.

Clock is midnight, the Plagiarists is home sitting at his computer, its weekend and he has decided to spend his time spam Plagiarism other authors work again just for fun since he has no other life worth thinking about in his head.

Ff net through several complains and reports, has gotten several of his other accounts banned for fake writing stories stealing other authors work, something he did just for fun, yet here he is on another account to continue spread the hate and recieve tons back.

One would think why bother you only attract hate, nothing good will come out of this you won't get any reconition for it or anything maybe even sued if things continue like this.

But for the Plagiarists it was exactly what he wanted, he wants to annoy and make people hate him online, he loves the negative attention he was simply another crazy Bully loving to spread hate and recieve it in return.

And he would continue doing this since no physical damage or real threat to his person would ever probly happen in his mind since why would police ever care about him?

That was how he had always lived and had always wanted to live he thought.. Untill something very very strange happend, the light around his home suddenly flickered and died, the air cleanser after a short while suddenly made some strange noises and stopped working taking the Plagiarists attention off the screen, the Plagiarists got up and ran over to the oven, when the Plagiarists arrived were his turned off oven was and checked the pie that should be warm and ready to be eaten he found something even more strange than the whole house loosing power in such a strange way.

The whole oven were like almost ice cold not warm at all, and the pie was rotten and slimy when he touched it. Turning around he saw his computer was strangely enough still on. Before the Plagiarists could do anything, he started hearing a sound.

At first he thought he was mistaken, but after a short while he realised for sure it was keyboard buttons sounds he was hearing, looking straight at his computer he saw something very bizzare, the buttons where moving on their own.. curious and not a little bit frightened he moved over to the computer.

Before he could read anything on the screen, there was a flash of light and suddenly the Plagiarists bully was surrounded by darkness. Even more frightened than before, the Plagiarists looked around and tried to feel around for a door or something to get out of the darkness, after a short while he found a door handle. Opening the door and stepping into the barely lit up hallway the Plagiarists barely had a chance to see his surrounding when a man who was very FAT, and big like a whale size of a man reading a paper came into his view. Yet even to the Plagiarist in a way he seemed familiar. The Plagiarists stuttered out who are you and where am i? but it was too low sounding so the whale of a man din't really heard what he said however The Whale of a man looked up from the paper in his hand stopped and grew the shade of a red tomato in his face and screamed.

Freak! what are you doing out of your cupboard!

The Plagiarists already scared to near death, freakened out and confused and thought cupboard wait what? and looked into the room he just came from, the whale of a man moved closer slowly

the Plagiarists while he barely reconised the room it was enough, it looked just exactly harry potters cupboard from the movie sorceress stone. And the Man sounded and acted like Vernon dursley calling him freak

the Plagiarists not really intelligent and not really realising his position or place during his confusion saw suddenly Harry Potters reflection in a mirror next to him where he should be standing and spoke out loud in confusion, "what? did some kind of magic trans.." that was as far as he came before a fist hit his head. The former Plagiarists completly unawere and unguarded the Plagiarists took the hit to his face and flew into the wall with a hard slam his head spinning with pure blissfull pain.

the Plagiarists still not having realised his position nor realised that try speaking about magic with the the whale of a man in same room was bad cried out.

"Hey wait a minute magic must have" again before he could even start speaking the whale of a man hit him in the head screaming there is no such thing as magic! Before the Plagiarists could recover he was kicked in the ribs and felt them break. Before he could really even think about trying to defend himself he was kicked again, the Plagiarists too much in pain put his hand and curled into a ball with his back against the assilant trying to protect his very much damaged body.

The whale of a man know as Vernon Dursley, removed the long long belt from his pants. Before the Plagiarists could think of a way out, the wind blew and the belt hit the Plagiarists right across to back.

Vernon Dursley screamed out many words however the Plagiarists was in a world of pain and din't care what was said he cried and begged at first then went quiet and simply felt the belt over and over hitting his body not having the strenght to open his mouth anymore.

nobody alive knows how long vernon dursley went on with the belt, but the Plagiarists was barely alive when vernon stopped. The Plagiarists let out a final whimper before he succumbed to death. However this death was not a release by long shot,

The Plagiarists woke up in a room with a desk upon, it was a dark room filled with chandles and many occultic things. and a computer, before he could ask anything a voice said you have to go back. You can't fail,

And before he knew it he was back and boy and girls let me tell you, if you think being hit by an avada kedavra curse and coming back to life hurting, let me tell you the Plagiarists found a new definition of pain in the magical world. while he came back his body was barely healed only to the point were the Plagiarists would't immediatly die or bleed out without medical attention. Most of his bones were broken, his back was full of scars and open wounds but not bleeding. He had an concussion and fractured skull. The Plagiarists was in so much pain he simply passed out from it, it took the Plagiarists a whole 2 week before he could move again and he had visited death twice during that time because of being starved to death and barely healed din't helped much. The Plagiarists learned he had been put in Harry James Potters body and just had one thought going for the whole 2 weeks.. Why me? Everyone think fate is a bitch, but are you sure the goddess fate is a bitch who controlls people's fate or simply most of the time only reads them

and sometimes is a bitch when she finds people she doesn like at all? well the Plagiarists would't know for sure, he only knew that life at/with dursley for him the way it was it was hell on earth for anyone for sure, but even a bigger one for himself in his own almost mad mind.

Why me was constantly uttered since his wake up atleast twice a day, either he was hunted, or he was beaten or he was resting from a beating. magic became something after a short while he could't even pronunce in the dursley household. thus making him once a month an Obscurial, forcing him to die and be reborn.

And it was very painfull, after years of this kind of die, reborn, beating and such the Plagiarists developed a level of hate unknown to anyone before, but unlucky for the world and him and above. the Plagiarists stopped just one month transforming into an obscurial before harry's hogwarts letter the very boy who's body he now was living in arrived.

The former Plagiarists realised while he was dead last time that he could get revenge on everything existing in this world by fucking up dumbledore's and the guys above's plan for future. After Mcgonnagals visit just a couple of day after the first hogwarts letter. He stayed at leaky cauldron and managed to learn some magic spells like stunning charm for an example.

his plan was simple in a certain way, fuck up peters life, get either dumbledore thrown in jail or destroy his reputation beyond saving so he wish he was dead. Destroy voldemorts horrocruxes and then enjoy the ones who sent him back over and over sitting and spitting out in anger. And hopefully after that live some kind of akin of normal life in the wizarding world. unfortunatly for him this plan backfired spectacular at the end.

after going to weasley's home and catching scabbers with a stunning charm, the Plagiarists went to madame bones home. Easily convincing her to transform peter back into a rat, with some veritaserum the truth about sirius black was revealed, so far so good. Madame bones listened to him about barty crouch son being alive in his house under an invisible mantle warned her about the house elf winky, madame bones took his advice and and simply had some aurors with her in secret while sent went to an informal visit.

Exposing both crouches took them all to Azskaban for holding untill their trial, the Plagiarists exposed voldemorts horrocruxes to madame bones his return to life and shit showed him his childhood and such, among also all know death eaters he knew of. Fudges bribe's and ofcourse the hidden vault at malfoy's home. After a series of searches and such and added with the day before hogwarts express sirius black was free, peter, and the 2 crouches in jail. all voldemorts horrocruxes was gone and removed.

Quirrel had been arrested when trying to break into the vault along with voldemort/tom riddle. their trial was going to come up in 2 days. arriving at hogwarts hidden in disquise before going to sorting, the Plagiarists went up and sorted into Ravenclaw shocking everyone making them think Harry Potter was a meek book nerd and not a brave hero or dark Wizard.

After the sorting ceremony was over suddenly the law enforcement walked into the room, the Plagiarists walked up to dumbledore showed a certain paper into his face and told him he could read about what a real bastard he was for forcing him to live in an extreme abusive home as well that hiding the will of harry james potter parents that showed atleast 4 other homes still living breathing not insane nor attacked before even needing to consider the Dursley. The law enforcement were calling for dumbledores arrest. Filius flitwitch had been showed the truth about the Plagiarists home life now living as harry potter. Helped the law enforcement and acted fast by stunning the headmaster from behind and handed him over to Madame bones. few days later everything save the horrocruxes came to light and dumbledores reputation went to hell However dumbledore had no 'intention' of going alone and exposed the truth he thought he knew about Harry potters scar.

However after mystery department had checked it showed there was not any horrocrux there never was. just some dark magic lingering that they removed. When Dumbledore learned this he called Fawkes who everyone had forgot could rescue him, and killed the Plagiarists himself. The higher ups angry at how the former Plagiarists had spit in their face by changing the timeline simply kept sending him back..

dumbledore after killing the Plagiarists several times altough mostly painless deaths decided in fear and anger that if he could't kill him the only way to remove him from this plane was to bind him to hell. stunning him and many months later Using an acient ritual the Plagiarists was bound to hell (bleach verse type) and beaten and killed for a very very long time because while universes would be destroyed and reborn..

hell and heaven in each universe was meant to be eternal unless something seriously wrong happend. the Plagiarists could't finaly even after a long time think or take it anymore his mind and spirit so broken he simply had a passive soul suicided and truly died and was never heard of again.


End file.
